


Tiny Soulmates

by SomeSleepySloth



Series: Mom, Please Let Me Sleep and Don't Keep Me Awake With All These Ideas [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth
Summary: What if the soulmate bond manifested in the physical form of your actual soulmate? Well, not the actual full sized one. But a tiny one. A tiny adorable one.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mom, Please Let Me Sleep and Don't Keep Me Awake With All These Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909693
Comments: 26
Kudos: 234
Collections: Mini soulmates





	Tiny Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce)  
> This fic was inspired by an image of a tiny warlock Magnus curled around someone's finger.  
> Except it became a soulmate AU. 
> 
> [Inspiration for this fic](https://twitter.com/youdorahachibei/status/1302584262965698560?s=20)  
> (I hope that link works because I'm useless at this oops)
> 
> (Titles are hard. I tried. Probably a B for effort. Sorry guys.)

“Ow Alec, what’d you do that for?” Izzy cries out as she clatters right into Alec from behind. And Alec, Alec hasn’t even realised his steps have grinded to a halt. Because he has just spotted his soulmate, well, just the side profile, but Alec has spent nineteen years poking and prodding at the mini-me of his soulmate. He is certain that man right there, holding court amongst his companions, reclining on the lounge in the middle of the room, a cocktail glass with an unidentifiable pink liquid in it dangling from his fingers, that man right there, that is his soulmate. 

When Alec had responded to an emergency call from his Parabatai and sister to deal with a demon negotiation gone wrong at Pandemonium an hour ago, he had been ready to throttle Jace because he had been looking forward to a quiet night back at the Institute. All that irritation had vanished the minute Alec caught sight of his soulmate.

“Ah,” Izzy says, as she follows Alec’s gaze to the couch and spies her brother’s soulmate there, “so  _ that’s _ what got your attention.”

Not that Alec can hear anything she says over the loud thudding of his heart, the thumps pounding in his ears, faster than the beat of the music in the club.

“Go on then, go talk to him!” Izzy urges, pushing him forward and jerking Alec out of his intense staring session. “Stop staring at him like a creeper.”

“I’m not a creeper!” Alec protests but apparently his creepy stare has attracted the attention of his soulmate’s companion, who taps his soulmate on the shoulder, a finger pointing in Alec’s direction.

As his soulmate swivels his head, their eyes lock, and Alec feels his world tilt on its axis, because his soulmate is stunning, breathtaking. And the clincher? His soulmate is probably thinking the same about him, Alec can feel his gaze sweeping his figure, as if Alec was a statue in a museum to be admired. His soulmate’s mini-me is gently patting the deflect rune by Alec’s neck, the lingering touches sending tendrils of excitement down his spine.

His soulmate rises gracefully to his feet, shedding the companions who were hanging off his shoulders like limpets, and crooks a finger in Alec’s direction, beckoning him forward.

And like a fish being reeled in, Alec trails after his soulmate, following him out of the club into the alley beside it, where they will presumably have some modicum of privacy. 

The rays of moonlight shining behind his soulmate give him a near ethereal glow and Alec feels the anxiety welling up in him again. His soulmate seems to have caught on because he shoots Alec a reassuring smile that puts Alec slightly at ease.

Alec has been looking forward to this moment since he learnt what the tiny figure that likes to sit on his shoulder represented. Except now when he is seeing his soulmate- god, even the thought of that was exhilarating- for the very first time, Alec feels... nervous. He is less anxious, but the nervousness is still present. He shuffles about on the spot, foot tracing aimless patterns on the ground.

When he darts a glance up at his soulmate, he can see the miniature version of himself clinging on tightly to his soulmate's jacket lapels, hiding behind the fabric, a tiny eye peeking out shyly. Alec lets out a huff of laughter, it seems like the miniature version is truly an extension of himself. 

Which means that his soulmate is probably eager to meet him, if the way his mini soulmate is nearly falling off from where he is perched on Alec’s shoulder while waving enthusiastically in the direction of Alec’s real soulmate is anything to go by.

“I think you have something of mine, hmm? Something that is rather eager to be reunited with me?” his soulmate drawls out. 

Hearing his soulmate’s voice for the very first time, the deep voice, deeper than Alec had expected, but so warm, like the first sip of a cup of hot tea on a cold day, Alec can’t help but flush at how much of a sucker he is for that beautiful voice.

“A shy one aren’t you, pretty boy?” 

And Alec is certain his face is beet red by now. He reaches up with his fingers to lift his mini-soulmate into his hands, cradling it gently in his palms, as he looks up and extends his mini-soulmate towards its bigger self. “Yeah… uh, should I return it... I mean him, him. Do you… uh, want him back?” Alec stammered out.

“Oh no darling, you can keep him. He does seem quite content to stay with you. As does mini-you, I must say,” his soulmate replies, winking at Alec as he runs a finger down to his lapel, stroking mini-Alec’s back as if to put him at ease.

And Alec knows that technically the bond between the miniature and actual version of himself only allows for the transmission of emotions, but he swears at that moment, he feels as if his soulmate's hand is also sweeping reassuringly down his back, calming him down.

Alec carefully returns his mini-soulmate back to his favourite spot at the crook of his neck, while prodding his brain to think of something sensible to say to his soulmate, because all Alec has right now is incoherent mumblings and ‘guh’. Neither of which is particularly suitable for making a good impression on his soulmate.

“So, does this pretty boy have a name to go along with that pretty face?” His soulmate teases, a mischievous grin on his face.

Name. Right. Yes, Alec has a name that his soulmate wants to know. He squares his shoulders, stands taller, and clears his throat before answering clearly, “Alexander Lightwood, I’m Alexander Lightwood, although most people call me Alec.”

“Alec. Alexander.” His soulmate tries out his name, as if trying to decide which one he likes better, repeating both under his breath. He appears to have arrived at a decision when he looks Alec squarely in the eye. “I like being special, so I guess I will call you Alexander,” his soulmate declares, with self-satisfaction in his voice. 

“Do I get a name as well?” Alec inquires when his soulmate merely stares back at him, as if committing the features of Alec’s face to memory. It heartens Alec somewhat, to know that he is having the same enthralling effect on his soulmate as his soulmate has on him.

A blush spreads across his soulmate’s cheeks, the gentlest shade of pink painted across his tan skin, and Alec has to resist the urge to cup his soulmate’s cheeks and find out if it is indeed warm to the touch.  _ Not today, but maybe someday,  _ Alec tells himself.

“Sorry about that,” his soulmate apologises, “Magnus Bane. I’m Magnus Bane.”

“Magnus,” Alec repeats slowly, savouring the feel of his soulmate’s name on his tongue, “Magnus, that’s a beautiful name. I love it.”

When Magnus lets out a chuckle at that, Alec shoots him an affronted glare, because  _ one wasn’t meant to laugh at compliments! _

“I’m certain you would have said that even if I had told you my name was Bob,” Magnus informs him smugly. Well… Alec can’t deny that, he does indeed think his soulmate is beautiful, so whatever name his soulmate comes with will naturally be beautiful as well. _He doesn’t make the rules!_

“So, how about a drink, Alexander?” Magnus continues, “I know a place that does pretty decent cocktails.” He cocks his head in the direction of Pandemonium as he finishes his sentence.

“Oh. No.” When Magnus’ face falls at Alec’s answer, Alec hastens to clarify, “I don’t drink? I mean, I drink, I do drink water, coffee, but not uh… alcohol?” Alec kicks himself mentally for putting that crestfallen expression on Magnus’ face.

Magnus’ face brightens, “No need to worry about that, darling, I’m a warlock, I can summon you any drink you desire,” Magnus tells him, wiggling his fingers in the air, sending tiny blue sparks shooting out from them. And as they fall, mini-Alec reaches out with his tiny arm to catch the sparks, a bright grin on his face. 

Alec nods his head enthusiastically, “Yeah, let’s go get that drink then!”

As he trails after Magnus back into the club, Alec has to steady the mini-Magnus who is practically bouncing in excitement on his shoulder, failing to stifle his giggles. And judging by the red ears Magnus has, he has realised that his mini-me has betrayed his inner emotions, which he had tried to suppress behind a mask of composure. 

Alec widens his strides to catch up with Magnus, summoning up the courage to hold Magnus’ hand tightly in his. As he intertwines their fingers, he ribs Magnus, “Hey, I’m equally excited for this drink too. Been waiting for it for nineteen years after all. It better be an amazing drink.”

When Magnus jams his elbow into Alec’s ribs, causing him to groan in pain, Alec thinks his evening still couldn’t have gone any better.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Orion's watching over you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453470) by [slyvir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir)
  * [Itty Bitty Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579014) by [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu)
  * [happiness is a silent song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668873) by [ColorfulWarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock)
  * [all these stumbles and falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543968) by [EmmaArthur (EchoBleu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoBleu/pseuds/EmmaArthur)




End file.
